Crushed Roaches and Swatted Flies
by Acedia's Apathetic Simplicity
Summary: A simple mission but in the grand scale, it is much more than that. In which Alucard teases, Seras racks her brain, and Walters goes along for the break. A plan is hatched, a scheme made and the need for vengeance burns. The spiderwebs connect to reveal the forgotten dreams of lost ones. AxS
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not under any circumstances own Twilight nor do I own Hellsing. Stephanie Meyer (Twilight) and Kouta Hirano(Hellsing) own them.

* * *

><p><strong>Crushed Roaches and Swatted Flies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: It Begins<strong>

The stench of decay and death was thick in the air, and the bitter smell of burnt flesh left a sour taste on his tongue. The fires had consumed all and left no one untouched, the once blooming village was nothing more then a wasteland of beggars, thieves, prostitutes and embittered people without hope of salvation. He remember a time when he came across a similar village. Somehow during his time there treating the sick and young, Carlisle had watched as the village went against all odds and became thriving once more. It all had happened less than six years! Carlisle packed the last of things knowing the village no longer needed his help and that it was time to move on, what had really pushed him though was the incident that had happened the day before. Regret filled his broken soul – if he even had a soul – it seemed he still needed to perfect his control.

Carlisle looked at his reflection of the looking glass; red eyes stared back at him, a sign of his failure. Those red tinged eyes looked at him with amusement at his foolish attempt to walk among humans as their kin. How foolish could he be? Carlisle couldn't help but think that he was merely a wolf with sheep skin in disguise. He stepped out of his small cottage suitcase in hand, the night was young and if he was fast enough he would make it to London by morning.

"Do you have to go?" A whispered timid voice stopped him from hopping on his horse.

Carlisle spun around to see young brunette nearing her twenties. She was currently wearing just a pale white nightgown and standing barefooted just a couple of feet away from him. He was relieved for her distance and the poor lighting of the hidden full moon, she wouldn't be able to see the ominous red in his irises.

"I am no longer needed here, Ms Williams. There are other villages in need of my aid," he said softly.

This, right here, was another reason why he had to leave; that damnable woman had somehow managed to bewitch his heart. Carlisle had never let her know of his affections for she deserved someone of her own kind. He gave her kind smile as she tried to convince him to stay, "It's late, and there are wild animals out there that could prove to be dangerous. Please stay the night and leave in the morn at least."

"I think I can handle a few wolves," he said knowingly before hopping (lightly) on his horse. "Have a goodnight, Ms Williams." With his farewell said, Carlisle took off before she could even say anything else.

In the end he traveled for three days as his horse had broken a leg and had to be unfortunately put down. He couldn't bring himself to feed off the animal; Carlisle had known the animal since it was nothing more than a foal. The foal had been given to him as a gift by the pastor of the village as a gift, the horse was given the name Schneider and now he was dead. His only companion was dead and buried, once more he had found himself living life in solitude. As he enjoyed the night Carlisle had decided on walking rather then running to London.

He fed off animals that approached too close rather than hunting them down, eventually he finally came across this village in the borderlines of London. Right now he was currently treating an old man that had been left to bleed out by a petty thief. He smiled at the old man, even though the tantalizing sweet smell of wizened blood taunted him to take a small drink. Carlisle's hands were visibly shaking now; he needed to get out of this old man's home before it was too late.

"Here, just take these and you should be fine in a few days," he said placing a small medicine bottle on nightstand. "Make sure you get plenty of rest and don't overexert yourself."

He stood up to leave but the old man stopped him, "I know what you are, monster of the night." Carlisle froze before turning to face a smiling old man. "You are hungry and yet you refuse to take the blood of an easy prey such as I, why is that?"

Carlisle did not answer, only wondering how the man even knew what he was.

"You wish to know, how I know do you not?"

Carlisle gave the old man a small nod, "First answer my question and I will tell you why."

"I do not wish to be become a monster, to feed off man goes against my nature and morals in life and now in death." Carlisle responded softly, for now his hunger tossed to side as he drew closer to wizened old man. He sat down on chair near the old man bed; it wasn't very close to the old man thus keeping the scent a little furthers way from him.

"Do not wish to become a monster," the old man echoed humor filling his tone was he stared mockingly at Carlisle. "What a foolish goal you have set upon yourself, you are already a monster." The old man chortled.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at the old man feeling anger at being mocked but at the same time feeling foolish knowing it was true. He was a monster; he had murdered that beggar in cold blood just to sustain himself.

"I wish you good luck in your endeavors." The old man spoke up after he finished laughing and looked at Carlisle dead in the eye as he moved to stand up from his bed. Carlisle must have looked like he was about to protest because the old man just gave him lazy wave to leave him be. He rifled threw the drawer of his nightstand until he pulled out a silver cross, it was beautiful in all its plain and intricate designs. "I was a foolish and naïve man, I thought myself on top of the world all the while tarnishing the lives of others. I cared not who I harmed, but I was the son of a priest destined to live up to my father's reputation. I thought him crazy, I was a man of science all his talk of daemons, possessions and other nonsensical things had me resenting him. He was an embarrassment to all my intellectual acquaintences."

"I had a sister as well; she was an average lady who was unfortunately a spinster do to her age. She, like my father, was devoted to the church. She gave me this blessed cross to ward off the beasts of hell the day I decided to leave that wretched oppressed hovel I called home. I loved my sister and at times saw her as my daughter as she was ten and five years younger than I, I could not bring myself to laugh at her face by the absurdity that was her beliefs. She made me promise to wear it at all times, knowing I would never see her again I kept my word."

The old man sighed; a far away look fogged his eyes. Carlisle wondered if the old man was seeing his sister within his memories, and shifted uncomfortable with the old man's musings. "I never knew it would save my life from you monsters of the night. I think it was all the deaths and tragedies I experienced during my travels that I began to question my apathy for the church. It was night much like this when I crossed roads with a dying young man. He was pale, placid and prepared to die. I cared for him during his troubled sleep; I knew my efforts would be in vain for he would die within a day or so."

As the old man told Carlisle his story he stood stalk still, the old man's whispy gray eyes remained glued onto the silver cross - his grip tightening. The old man walked slowly back to his bed and sat down resting his back against the headrest, "He was weak, and heavily injured in a state of delirium. I attempted to feed and give him water as he continued his muttering of his hunger and thirst but no matter what I gave him, his stomach would not hold it. Frustrated, I left to seek help when I returned with no help as I could not find any. I walked in on him feeding off a hare, I didn't realize then but I was holding on tightly to the cross that hung on my neck. The young man thanked me for my efforts and healing his wounds, he said that in return for my kindness he would tell me a story of the creation of his kind, his King. Ha, these creatures had hierarchy could you believe that?" The old man barked in bitter laughter that soon turned in hacking like noises, moving to help the old man Carlisle was stunned at the old man's stubborn refusal for anymore of his help, eventually the old man stopped. "Where was I?"

Curiosity crept into Carlisle's mind; there was no doubt that he was curious of what exactly made him what he was. Oh, he knew who his creator was but he had no idea what kept him in a state of living dead. "He told me that their 'King' was supposedly the first of their kind. That he turned his back on God and became a monster. That was the reason why holy and blessed objects such as this one," the old man raised his cross in emphasis, "burnt or harmed them. He claimed that his King was an unforgiving one and his cruelty knew no bounds, and that that was the reason why he was looked up upon or that no one dared challenge him for the supposed throne. Even his own kind feared him, for I could see his fear even as he praised him with reverence. All throughout his speech I remained silent; the creature soon went off topic of his precious King and admitted that they could only sustain themselves by drinking the blood of humans. As he babbled about his 'supposed higher species' I realized much how he spoke about us as though we were nothing but cattle.

I asked why he hadn't killed me when I was still ignorant of what he was. He said that he was actually going to kill me if it hadn't been for the cross. The creature soon left after, his parting word were, "You are one lucky human." As time went by, and I continued my travels with the cross safely tucked under clothes. I heard stories of these creatures draining humans dry and an even more terrifying story of a red eyed monster disguised as a gentleman. I soon grew wary of my safety and found a home within this village. So I find myself curious as to why you have not given in to your hunger."

Carlisle opened his mouth to answer but hesitated. Why did he refuse his desire to feed off humans? Was it because of his selfish needs to remaining pure? No, that wasn't it at all, the answer was simple all this time. "I choose not to because I can. There is another way that will keep innocent people from pointless deaths. I will not become a monster that only cares for his self, and if that is the way my "King" is then I want nothing to do with him. So I repeat: I do not wish to become a monster…if there is another way then I will take that road."

The old man stared at him before laughing (very quietly) once more, "Such a strange creature. You are more human then you're fellow brethren. Do not worry, for I do not think you will ever become close to being a monster as those that I have heard of. It is because of your beliefs and morals that makes you human, don't ever forget that compassion you have. It will be your salvation; maybe perhaps God has a spot saved for you. Go, and finish answering the questions that you still have. Leave me be."

With those parting words the old man closed his eyes, never once opening his eyes again. Carlisle approached the old man; he could hear his heart still beating just very slowly, any moment the old man's heart would stop. His dark eyes landed on the old man's hand that was still holding the cross closely to his chest, Carlisle felt tempted to touch the cross. He wondered if it was true, would it burn or harm him. His fingers hovered over the cross; he yanked his hand away before he could though. He would not ruin this old man's final moments, so with that Carlisle left never once looking back at the old man's prone form.

For days Carlisle healed and cared for many injured and/or sickly humans. He made sure that he was well fed but there were times when the scent was just too tempting or alluring. He took these times as a challenge and worked ten times as hard in ignoring the alluring smell often making him appear as though he was unwell but sometimes if it got to be too much he would be forced to quit a little earlier then usual. It just happened to be one of those days, a little boy had badly burned and infected arm. The boy had a recently made deep cut unto his side that would not have been life threatening had he been healthier. Having already dealt with the wound immediately, Carlisle worked on putting salve on the now cleansed burnt arm and wrapping it in a soft cloth all the while ignoring the wringing hunger twisting in his gut.

Sunken eyes stared into his as he finished wrapping the injury, a more cynical part Carlisle that he didn't he even had demanded why he was even trying the boy would within a day or so. Carlisle mentally shook away those bitter thoughts; it did not matter so long as the child had been treated. These hopeless people needed to see that some still cared for there meager existence. The sensation of long cold skeletal fingers abruptly went down his spine that practically deafened his ears from its echoing scream of danger; he stiffened before lifting his gaze to see a gentleman standing on the other side of street dressed in clothing befitted for a noble of a high social ranking. The gentleman's eyes were covered by the brim of his hat but that small grin of his was unmistakable if not a little unsettling even from the distance he was standing on.

Carlisle removed his eyes off the daunting man and gave the boy a gentle smile. "You should be okay now," he lied and stood up to face the man on the other side of the road with narrowed eyes as he watched the gentleman lift his head slightly to observe the child as he gave Carlisle a shaking nod before running off to who knows where.

Those red eyes, hell brewed within them. Damnation. And most importantly his death should he even attempt to try to save the child should that demon choose the boy as his next meal. Carlisle was of no match to this much older and experienced night dwelling creature; he was barely even reaching eighty! If Carlisle knew one thing of his fellow brethren was that with age came power. Soon the man's grin spread further, the shadows of the light giving the illusion that this creature had dagger like teeth. "He will die," the man spoke with an accented baritone voice, before turning around and walking away the opposite direction the child run off to.

If Carlisle thought back, he would say he had no idea as to where his courage came from when he confronted the devil in disguise. All that rang through his mind as ran to the other side of the road to reach him was _what if he was going to go after the child, easy prey after all_.

"I know, but that won't stop me from helping," Carlisle said with not a hint of his fear tarnishing his calm tone as soon as he was right behind him, Carlisle realized at that moment when the man turned around he was so much smaller in height than him.

The grin was gone only to be replaced by a mocking smirk, "What's you name young one?"

With an unwavering gaze he answered, "Carlisle."

"You are different," the man said in thoughtful tone. "Why do you resist?"

Why did it feel like his life depended on the answer he gave him? Was it because of those blood red eyes...yes it was those eyes. "I…" Why was he hesitating, was he that afraid? No, Carlisle would not allow this stranger to intimidate him. "I do not want to become a monster." He said with finality. This was the third time he was saying this aloud, whatever doubts weighing him down were finally removing themselves just by saying this directly to this man specifically. Why was that?

Carlisle quickly took a step back when he saw the anger appearing in those eyes, his body tensed ready to run or fight should it be called for. The mocking smile reappeared once, "It was a…pleasure making your acquaintance. Perhaps we shall meet again." The man took a step away from Carlisle melting into the shadows of the night.

Carlisle released a shaking breath when he was sure that the man was gone. He began to walk away when Carlisle suddenly remembered a conversation he had with a certain dying old man. A certain part of the conversation rang clearly in his mind.

"_Even his own kind feared him, for I could see his fear even as he praised him with reverence…a red eyed monster disguised as a gentleman._"

Had Carlisle just met his supposed "King" without his notice?

Carlisle didn't know it yet, but he would the King two more times. Once, he will be invited for a late night "tea" during the end of the 19th century. The second time he will be accompanied by his pseudo daughter, and soon to be queen, to bring the end of his family and all his kind.

* * *

><p>It was a thin leather bound book that had been wrapped in brown paper with no return address. After making sure that it was clean from any unnecessary pleasantries Integra found herself opening the mysteriously sent book (how it even got passed security was is mystery of itself, which is why she got it checked in the first place). The first thing she discovered was that it was handwritten in neat elegant cursive. Her steel blue eyes skimmed through the writing every once in awhile going past the words 'vampyre', 'nature' and 'creature'. <em>So it is a book speculating about vampires<em>, she mused before flipping back to the first page never noticing at first the letter that fell out and landed on her desk.

_Vampyres are known to be tough to kill and that is because nature made them thus and since vampyres are nature's creation then why was the first vampyre, the Undead King, created by turning his back on God? There are so many different folklore about the vampyre legend that it is hard to distinguish fact from fiction, but there are two in particular that are constant being repeated. The vampyre descendants of Dracula and the Cold Ones, although the latter are constantly confused for being fairies and other magical creatures, and they do not seem to follow the basic rules of the vampyre lore. This because although both creatures feed off human blood they are very different, in family terms they would be considered as distant cousins. There had to have been mistakes before Dracula ever came to be._

_The legend of the Cold Ones goes back to the Roman times were they were first recorded. They are characterized mostly by the nearly inhuman beauty and cold skin…_

As Integra reached the final page one sentence caught her attention in particular and had her questioning whether the book really was just a bunch of rubbish filled with speculations or not.

_After all, what is the King without his Queen?_

Integra stared at the sentence before she shifted her gaze to the letter innocently lying on her desk facedown. On the letter's front written in cursive was her name: _Sir Integra_, a blank check and a small note were found inside. It read:

_It's time nature took its course_

_Look at the last three pages, it's not all bullshit._

There was a list of addresses, locations and cities in neat rows along with the names of covens: numbers within said coven and even names of certain members. If what was written was true then it would appear that the Vatican had quite the infestation going on within the city of Volterra. Perhaps she should have it checked out; Alucard was do to return in an hour or so (depending if he is going to take his precious time or not and if Agent Victoria somehow manages to convince him to return on time). And when he returned Alucard she would have some questions that needed to be answered by him, she knew without a doubt that he knew of there existence – if they even existed at all.

Integra's eyes skimmed the list until she found a small coven of two vampires living in an abandoned house in the outskirts of an old farming village, the perfect place to pick up wandering or lost tourists.

With a nearly irritate scowl on Integra's face, she would have to call _them_ to inform them of their little infestation as much as she didn't want to.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>

A/N: So what do you think, is it better? Personally I do but that's just me. In writing, have I improved I know had some problems grammar wise. Still do but I hope it isn't that noticable. Stay tuned for the next chapter: An Amusing Anticlimactic Fight. Laters.


	2. An Amusing Anitclimactic Fight

**Disclaimer: **Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer

**Unedited Chapter** so there maybe some typos here, sorry :P

**Edited**:14 March 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Crushed Roaches and Swatted Flies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: An Amusing Anticlimactic Fight<strong>

_Someone is screaming; the scent of burning flesh is thick in the air. The screaming hasn't stopped; I think it's gotten worse and is becoming hoarse to my ears. My throat is aching…oh; it's me that's screaming. I wonder why. The urge run away is demanding me to ignore everything else but I don't want to run. It would seem though that what I want does not matter and for some reason I don't really care. I want to please this urge. I can hear a muffled voice, it's becoming clearer, louder but it's impossible to hear it. I know the voice is demanding me to do anything, _something!

_Its masculine, the voice is a booming now leaving a ringing sensation in my pounding head. The command has me up and running, "Run child!"_

* * *

><p>It was past midnight; she supposed Alucard would finally be making his appearance around this time. The representative from the Vatican (a rather rude priest) had already arrived and was waiting in the lounge impatiently. During her waiting Integra had lit a cigar to relieve the tension and stress that priest had left her with, with all those rude comments and remarks who wouldn't be? Integra picked up the thin book with one hand tapping the spine with a single gloved finger just as Alucard phased through the wall and Agent Victoria knocked politely on the door. Rather than reprimanding Alucard for his extremely late arrival (she lacked the patience for it and would rather shoot him in the head) she called in Agent Victoria, "Come in."<p>

Seras saluted her with a "Sir" before the serious expression melted away to reveal nervous smile etched on her face. Silence. Integra watched as Seras' blue eyes shifted to Alucard only to look away with what appeared to be defiance (one can never tell with that one).

Integra lowered the book on the table before saying briefly that they had one more mission and ordered Agent Victoria to go wait with Father Isaac (the rude priest).

"Something bothering you," he drawled out being the first to speak after Seras had left.

A gloved finger began to tap on the book absentmindedly; a long thin wispy trail of smoke left her cigar from between her lips as she gathered her thoughts. "I have special assignment for you. There's something I'm curious about, apparently there's another different species of vampires. This book only spoke of these particular vampires abilites but said little to there weakness and limitations. The author was kind enough to even leave adresses of where most of these covens were currently residing in. The last job you have to do tonight will have one of these specific species living there. I want you to be find out everything you can about these creature by any means necessary."

"Of course my master," Integra watched him bow before getting ready to phase through the wall. He wasn't very surprised about the revelation of a new breed of vampire much like she expected him to be.

"Oh and Alucard," Integra stood up her eyes slightly narrowed and stared him straight in the eyes her glasses briefly flashing in the light. "Have you ever some across this species before."

A patronizing smile spread across his features as he turned fully to adress her, "Of course."

"Your assessment."

"They're a weak bunch, some do put up a good fight but those are rare and in between," Alucard said pensively his smirk leaving his face just slightly. How he managed to look pensive and smirk at the same time was beyond her.

"You never mentioned them," she stated.

The mocking smirk returned full blast as he said, "They weren't worth mentioning."

"Next time," she breathed softly, "That you have information like this, do _not_ withhold it from me."

* * *

><p>He was so rude! Sir Integra wanted them back at specific time but no, master had decided all of a sudden that it was the perfect time to teach her proper vampire "etiquette" – well it wasn't how he said it but that was what he was basically saying. All in all it left her feeling frustrated, and in the end she refused to learn anymore of his so-called "etiquette". She could have been doing other things like catching up with her reading or something or other. And now this! Her arms retracted a little from the blast of her cannon killing several ghouls standing in her way from the door where she thought the second vampire was in. Alucard had left her to deal with the other vampire in the building.<p>

Seras kicked the door down with a small grunt leaving her lips; eyes glowing an eerie red – not that she aware at the moment – Seras faced the young vampire, younger then Seras actually. The first thing she noticed was the too sweet scent coming off the vampire causing her to wrinkle her nose at it, the second thing was that she was super-model worthy beautiful in an almost unnatural way, and the third final thing was that she was hissing but had no visible fangs!

Weird, but something she can look pass at, and not let it distract her. The words that came out of the strange vampire did though.

* * *

><p>Her name was *Hannah Stanley; she was around seventeen when she was turned. That was exactly twenty-two years ago. Hannah had met Jonathan when she attempting to once again kill herself, he made her see things differently. This immortality that had been bestowed upon her wasn't a curse but a blessing and that those around her – the humans – were theirs to play, feast and ultimately kill to their own pleasure. The humans should be thanking them for being chosen to be their next meal! They were pathetic, weak creatures that only caused chaos and havoc…warring creatures that would never understand peace so long as there was land to conqueror and destroy. Why shouldn't they help depopulate the already over-populated world, hell they were contributing for mother earth! She was scared of course but when she killed for the first time for pleasure and fun, not out of necessity like she did, Hannah had never tasted such intoxicating blood before… the blood…it was ecstasy! After that, there was no turning back for the young once peace loving Hannah Stanley.<p>

She felt it, the connection she had with Jon, sever. It was a pain so different then any she had ever felt before, if she could compare the pain it would be similar to that of the day of her turning. She knew that that instant that Jon was dead, gone. It would seem that everyone had a mortality after all even the seemingly immortal vampires. Jon had informed her before they had separated that there were two of them, a male and female. She could tell – she didn't how exactly- she never understood that particular ability if hers – that those two had bond of sorts. A strong one too.

Her anger and inability to understand her gift clouded her judgment to properly determinate what type of bond. To her it was simple; the female was mated to the other. She wanted to avenge her lovers death, simple. She wanted the other to understand the pain he had left her in, simple. An eye for an eye, simple. The fact that she was angry and emotionally unstable did not really help her at all.

So that's why when Hannah saw the female bust through _her_ door, and saw her ugly face wrinkling like she had smelled something most fowl, Hanah had crouched and hissed threateningly at that self-righteous bitch.

"He killed my mate, then I'll kill his!"

* * *

><p>Seras' grip on her cannon loosened in her surprise that the girl's declaration causing the cannon to lower until it made a low thud when the tip it the ground. Her mind drawing a blank momentarily before the words fully registered in her mind.<p>

"What!" Seras nearly squeaked at the accusation, this time losing grip on the harkonnen cannon. "Master's not my – Master and I – I mean – he's – that's just…ew!" She sputtered moving her hands frantically to emphasis what she was trying to say.

What little blood she had in her system at the moment rushed to her face causing her to blush as furiously as she she possibly could with the little blood she had for breafast(dinner). If she hadn't been blushing already she probably would have when her master's booming laughter echoed in her head. _I didn't realize that being with me would be such a disgusting notion for you, Police Girl. I'll be sure to keep my distance so as not to be a bother_, he mocked.

_Master! I didn't mean – what I meant to say is…Urgh! _

A frustrated growl left her lips just as another mocking laughter sounded only this time aloud rather than in her head. Seras turned to where the sound came from just in time to see Alucard phasing through the wall right behind her, nearly scaring the crap out of Seras. Alucard stared Seras down with the ever present condescending smile on his face as he proceeded to say, "I understand Police Girl, say no more." All Seras could do was huff, cross her arms and look the other away knowing that she has just been thoroughly embarrassed. Throughout the exchange between the three undead creatures, the harkonnen cannon was left alone on the floor, abandoned to gather dust. If inanimate objects could speak for themselves this one would be ranting on how poorly it was being treated and the insolence of his owner for even daring to drop him on a dirty bacteria infest dusty floor. The nerve! Oh, wait his owner's picking him up off the floor. Well maybe his owner wasn't so bad after all. Still, she shouldn't have dropped him in the first place.

This was a stupid day – hem – night! First there's a ridiculous amount of vampires roaming rampant, then Alucard decides to teach her some proper "etiquette", and don't let her get started with very rude priest! Seras knew she was ranting for the sake of ranting because she embarrassed and a little upset. It was what the vampire had said that had set off.

It bothered her.

* * *

><p>Alucard took a few steps ahead leaving Seras behind as he approached the female in front of him. He sent the female a shit-eating grin that caused the female to take a step back her red eyes narrowed, she was young – younger then the one he killed before. He knew this because every vampire had an internal clock instinctively embedded to there system that warned them of the impending sunrise, more specifically fledgings, he could already tell Police Girl was getting fidgety. This female in front of him however showed no signs of worry.<p>

The female narrowed her eyes into slits, "You!" That was all the warning he got, he watched as the female sprung at him. Her fingers were curled looking like she wanted to tear him into pieces. Alucard simply lifted his handed and batted her away with a lazy backhand. It hurt. The female landed in a heap on the floor but Alucard paid her no attention as he stared at his gloved hand. It was broken; it had felt like he had slapped away stone not flesh. The female let out a groan as she forced herself up off the floor, the right side of her face had spider web like cracks from where he had smacked her. Slowly they started to recede. Curious.

The female growled before getting up with an angry snarl marring the pretty face, the cracks on her face all gone. Then looking angrier then before, if that was even possible, she sprung at him – all that ran through Alucard's mind at that moment as he drew out Casull was how he was going to waste a perfectly good silver bullet on such a pathetic creature. The female dropped to floor curling in on herself, a ringing pain on her abdomen where she was clutching desperately. The question, _am I bleeding?_, clearly written across her face as she slowly she stood up once more. On her white shirt was just one small dark soot covered hole. The silver was having no effect on her.

Alucard frowned, sunrise was quickly approaching. He knew their limitations already (technically he wasn't really withholding any information considering he was going to tell Integra by of this ni—morning) and it had been long time since he's last fought one. Perhaps these creatures have somewhat redeemed themselves and have evolved for the better. He stared up at the cobwebbed ceiling without looking at the pathetic female before him, he shot her once more in the heart this time; a peculiar look appeared on Alucard's face, before finally coming to a decision.

It did not seem these wannabe vampires followed the rules, perhaps the sun…

_Police Girl, go stand by a corner._

"What?"

Alucard's smirk shrunk a little at this, how was it that some days she automatically knew he was speaking through her mind and then there were days like there.

_Go stand by a corner; I will not repeat myself again!_

_Yes, Master!_ She squeaked before going to a dark corner.

She really needed to learn difference between the two. Most of the time she just can't tell the difference but he has noticed the days she can't tell have become a fewer in between the days she can tell. A good thing he supposed, she's finally starting to take the steps into becoming he's…

"–Don't fucking ignore me, you bastard!" The female's red hate-filled eyes threw daggers at him; apparently she finally recovered from her bullet wound. He took note of the small glints on the floor by her feet behind her. "I'm gonna knock the fuck out of you and make you watch as I kill that fucking cunt of yours for ignoring me again!" She spat out, a small bit of spit dribbled out down her lip without her notice. It landed on the floor sizzled eating away threw the floorboards creating hole. Alucard arched a brow, that was definitely new. Last he heard the venom in their mouths only helped create their newborns, never this.

The small threat finally registered, like she could ever harm the Police Girl. The female coiled in herself before launching at him again.

_Well that was definitely stupid_, Seras thought as she observed the happenings from her corner. _Master's already smacked and shot her down – twice to be exact. One would think she'd learned the first time if the not the second. She must be pretty dull-witted if she hasn't learned by now._ Alucard smirked at his fledging's train of thought, _Master! Where you just reading my mind? _Seras practically shouted in her mind, Alucard knew that if he turned around to look at her right now he'd see that panicked look she always seemed to carry when scandalized or frightened. What was she thinking about before he invaded her mind?

The moment the female reached arms length he grabbed her by a choke hold and held high off the floor. He grinned at the fear even more evident in her face now more then ever. He tightened his grip; he heard the sound of stone starting to crack. New spider web cracks began to spread across her facial feature now, the female desperately clutched and dug her nails into his arm hoping for him to let go. Her legs kicked frantically in the air. He tightened the grip even more his grin becoming wider as panic and fear melded into one, the cracks spread further until it was covering most of her face and the exposed skin of her chest. The female stopped moving when her neck finally gave into the pressure with a loud snap, but she wasn't dead.

_"Master, stop it! She's dead!"_ Seras both shouted and yelled in her mind, feeling pity for the obviously dead vampire – to her only since she couldn't see the fighting look in the female's eyes in her position. _Mast–!_

_Silence!_ A look of annoyance was clear in his features because of her spoiling the mood but relented and did what he originally planned. He threw the female through the brick wall to the outside to see what would happen from there. What would be the reaction?

The female at first she didn't do anything; she just laid there not once twitching a muscle – still momentarily paralyzed. All Hellsing agents had there guns pointed at the female, Alucard could see Sir Integra just standing there with cigar between her lips looking unfazed by the events rolled in, the priest beside her looked just as impassive as Integra only with less dignity that than her and more of a I-am-better-than-thou-you-cannot-phase-me. As the sun approached the prone female, she twitched her fingers a little before she stood up swiftly to face him ignoring the twenty of more Hellsing agents pointing there weapons at her. Finally the sun touched her skin…

The sound of a couple of newbie's dropping their guns echoed; the older agents loosened the grips on their guns but did not drop them. The priest lost his cool for a moment not really expecting that sort of reaction from a vampire. Walter's reaction was just the same as Integra's, he did work with Alucard when he was disguised as young girl and if he could handle _that_ then he could handle anything. Integra just took it like she did everything that seemed absurd, with an impassive face and taking a long drag from her cigar. As odd and weird as it was, it wasn't something she should lose her cool over.

Seras stood in the background confused about the silence within the safety of her dark corner away from the killing rays of the sun. Her curiosity finally won over, safety and precaution thrown out the window, luckily by then the sun had already rose into position that would allow her to get closer without getting burned. The glittering and diamond like vampire just stood there still looking out of sorts, if Seras looked closely enough she could she the cracks on her face already fading away. Anger and rage were evident in the female's face.

Seras just blinked at the strange phenomena.

Then it happened, a rare moment between master and fledging occurred, they both began to laugh simultaneously at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

* * *

><p>Integra had <em>not<em> seen that coming, next to her Father Isaac quickly composed himself after gaping at the vampire like brain dead idiot. Then the moment of surprise was ruined by laughter. The gut wrenching laughter had come from both her vampires; Integra supposed it would be amusing to them – especially Alucard. The priest coughed into his fist at the awkward silence with the inappropriate laughter in the background.

The vampire was not amused nor did she appreciate being made a mockery, she crouched down just about looking ready to bite off Alucard's head when she stopped herself and smirked. She straightened herself, crossing her arms she sunk into the solid floor, by then Alucard had stopped laughing. Rather then by being concerned – like he even knew definition of the word – Alucard smirked. His orange tinted glasses flashed just as the vampire reappeared from the ground behind him, and then her head promptly exploded into gravel and dust. The body stood up for a second, it took two or three steps flailing its arms about before falling to its knees and hitting the floor with a dull thud. It wasn't very messy as the vampire had no blood, it just laid there.

"Got her," Seras chirped in the background probably away from the sun light. Funny thing was even though the vampire was dead; its body still glittered in the sunlight. Was it even dead?

Father Isaac remained standing for all but two seconds and turned to look at Integra. His brown eyes appearing to be looking down upon her, he gave her a forced kind smile, "I'm afraid that the Vatican cannot allow this colony to continue to infest its holy grounds." Father Isaac started, "We would like to have the information that you _graciously_ decided to inform us of having…please. If you cold _please_ have it sent to us by the end of the week if possible. Have a good morning Miss Integra and may God bless you."

He turned to leave but she called after him, "Father Isaac the waiting period won't be necessary." Integra gestured for Walter who was approaching the priest with a minuscule smile on his face, in his gloved hands was yellow manila envelope.

The priest stared at the envelope before accepting it with a small terse nod at her direction before leaving.

Integra watched as one of the Hellsing Agents, Agent Connelly if she was correct since he was the only one on duty today that smoked, approach the body of the dead vampire. He toyed with his metal lighter, as he toed the vampire's body around. Something Alucard had said or did must of have startled the agent as he jumped and backed off but not before he accidently dropped his lighter on the body. The fire immediately bursted into a huge bonfire, its flames licking up the body faster then one would perceive as normal.

"Shit!" Agent Connelly shouted as he moved to stop the fire but by then it was too late.

All that was left was smoke and ash.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>

**A/N:** Sooo, its been awhile huh? I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, something kept bothering about how I had it but not anymore :D I'm forgiven, right?

*Hannah Stanley - No was specific about the first kill so yeah I decided to stick with an OC. I wanted to humanize her, you know give some background info to who/what she is/was. It didn't feel right just killing her for absolutely no reason besides needed to having someone killed ya know. I hope didn't annoy you readers with Hannah and Jon.

**Ramblings**: I've been pretty busy these days, I never knew how bothersome a little toddler could be! She isn't even _mine_, but I gotta help out my brother ya know. I love my niece, but jesus she's so whiny especially now with the newborn. I think she's just jealous though, but hey what do I know about the inner workings of toddlers' minds, right?


	3. The Vatican the Restless and the Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N**: Sorry for taking so long, I got side-tracked with - well, life actually. My bad :P I'll try not to take so long on updating next time.

* * *

><p><strong>Crushed Roaches and Swatted Flies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Vatican, the Restless and the Visitor<strong>

*He never liked children, they were annoying little brats if they weren't disciplined correctly, and nowadays parents – only the idiotic ones – just don't know how to properly execute proper punishments without going overboard or becoming a pushover. It's because of them that those little brats wind in his (although he would never admit it out loud willing) care. Father Isaac led a small almost seven year old Ethan Thompson to the closest bathroom of the vicinity; these grounds were so different from the ones he was used to. The child trotted behind him, for every three steps he took Ethan would have to take four just to keep up, he briefly contemplated if he should slow down or not but decided to let Mr. Thompson speak up for himself. He came to abrupt halt when he reached his destination causing the child to stumble on his feet to keep himself from bumping against his leg – which he failed miserably at. "We're here child," he mumbled softly gesturing to the laboratory.

"Thank you, Father!" The child said enthusiastically as he ran inside, Isaac turned to leave but hesitated. Would he get lost finding his way back? He looked like the type to get lost easily.

The young priest crossed his arms stiffly as he waited; a shiver went down his spine as he recalled a few days earlier on the day he transferred Isaac had accidentally spied on Father Alexander Anderson talking to someone but who could not see who. Isaac felt unnerved at the blood-thirsty look in the normally kind gentle Father. To Isaac, Father Anderson was the epitome of a gentle-giant. Of course he was well aware of the Father's extracurricular activities but he had never directly worked with the Father in that department – Isaac didn't even do field work of that _sort_!

"I'm done!" Ethan burst out of the bathroom, a panicked expression on his face. A small shin of sweat on his forehead made his hair stick to his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" That was said a little too quickly, he frowned as he went inside. It was most likely an animal that was trapped in there, the child followed closely by his leg. His polished shoes clicked beneath the slightly wet tiles the dull lights played with the shadows of the room while the one in the far back buzzed constantly as it flickered every once in awhile but other than that the bathroom was spotless (he will need to have some switch the light though). There were two stalls in the corner at the back and three urinals closer to the door. He mentally sighed as he examined the room, _stupid children always getting scared over inconsequential things._ He walked to the first stall and opened it, the door creek in a chilling manner the child behind him squeaked at the noise and practically cut off the circulation of his leg as Ethan held on for dear life. _Fucking door needs to be oiled!_ He looked carefully inside, nothing. He went over to the other stall; once again the door creaked under the slightest movement and, "Fuck!"

One very big angry cat yowled at him looking ready to strike him at any given moment. At his unexpected shout Mr. Thompson fell on his butt with a shocked face. The cat hissed at Isaac and made a swipe at him before quickly making a break for it. Father Isaac turned and looked at the child still on the floor, "A cat." He deadpanned. "A cat scared you."

"Scared you too," the boy mumbled trying to look defiant but looked ready to cry at any given moment now, Father Isaac's eyes softened. Releasing a sigh, he pulled the obviously still frightened child a led him back to the court where all the other children were playing within the watchful eyes of a sister of course.

"Hmm, we—ell it was a big cat," he said good-naturedly the boy nodded solemnly as he held on tightly to his hand.

-0-

Jane's footsteps were soundless on the pavement floor, her wide red eyes hidden beneath her dark hood in the moonlight. A small playful smile was etched across her face as she skipped in a child like manner, she hummed softly. Its musical tune was like a sirens call to all those that were possible near her, behind her a man stood watchful of her actions like a bodyguard. He was completely immune to her call, he, like her wore a dark hood. And like her he had red eyes only they were dark and hollow, there was a glint within them – he was hungry.

"No one's coming," Jane whispered softly.

"Quiet night," the man scowled at the mere thought, there was _always_ someone coming. What the hell was different about this night? Perhaps all the tourists decided to go somewhere else this single night. No, something was different. Something wasn't right. "Something's wrong."

Jane stiffened abruptly, before she spun around to stare at him incredulous, "Really," she drawled. "I hadn't noticed. Let's go, Aro is waiting."

Something was wrong with Jane as well, why was she so quick to leave this night?

"What's a young lady like you doing out this night," it was a kind looking nun with Asian features, her glasses only added to her kind looking features.

Warning bells rang within him just as a tall priest appeared behind her with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes, "Jane..." Something glinted in the moonlight, "Run Jane!" He shouted at the child-like vampire as his own warning bells told him to run for it. If his heart had been able to beat it would have been pounding like a jackhammer, in the background he heard a prayer of sorts. Somehow he knew this night would be the end of his immortal life, and perhaps Jane's as well.

Aro will not be pleased.

-0-

Seras fingered the book that was handed to her earlier before. Learn something new from it, he said. She scoffed at the innocent looking book opting to focus on the play she was currently reading, too the words were currently swirling and making little to no sense in her mind at the moment. She sighed and tossed it to the side, maybe a nice (almost scalding hot) warm bath will help her relax. Might as well use the five star hotel's bathroom, right? She needed some relaxing alone time anyways, it was still early in the morning but Master was off somewhere-not-here at the moment and who knew when she'd have this much time alone again. She was so going to take advantage of her free time away from master (corporal, non-corporal, and telepathically etc...).

She took her time preparing her bath, her hand lingered on the book that master had so _graciously_ had given to further her education vampiric "etiquette". She didn't even there was such a thing a vampire etiquette let alone a _book_ on it. Part of her wanted to throw the damnable book out the window but her curiosity was piqued so she decided to at least have a look-see and hey, if it was too dull she'll go back to the play she was attempting to read earlier.

She slowly sunk herself into the "warm" water and opened the book, "Now let's see..."

One hour and a half later Seras had long since finished her bath and abandoned the dreadfully dull book. Dear all that was holy, that book was so dull the first _two _sentences nearly killed her! With all the curtains closed for extra protection Seras sunk into a dreamless (near dead) state of mind.

Later on in the night the king and his fledging would move into their temporary abode that Walter had found for them within the woods, and the next morning (as in morning, _morning_) Seras will be off to Forks High. But for now she laid peacefully on the warm soft bed unaware of the demonic red eyes watching her. Those eyes appearing to mock her false human pretenses, there was also a far away mischievous glimmer in them but it wasn't pointed at the young fledging.

-0-

A long gloved finger touched an abandoned book, Alucard took note of the bookmarker placed inside the book indicating that the young fledging actually bother to look over the book and read enough to place a marker on it. He smirked at the peacefully sleeping draculina; her denial was both amusing and annoying. He understood her refusal though. He really did, a part of himself – one that was had long since been forsaken by the monster he had become – regretted turning this woman into what he was, the dominant part of himself reasoned that she hadn't wanted to die. _She_ was the one who decided to turn.

He picked up on the faintest of a breath escape her pale lips just before she woke, Alucard grinned at her as he stood behind her. She was so easy to scare when she barely woke, she looked around bleary-eyed. She stood up stretching, her top barely exposing her midriff as she did so, she turned around a promptly gave a little screech slipped and landed on her back side. His grin only turned wider.

"You're running late Police Girl."

"Wha?"

-0-

He scares her with that that disturbing grin of his tells her she's running without telling her exactly _why_ she was late. Seras stuck her tongue out at the wall in which he had phased through before blanching at the clock, _shite_! She quickly shoved on the clothes she luckily prepared the night before; she stumbled over her own two feet as she readjusted pants. Seras scowled at her smirking master as he offered her a suspicious looking coffee mug that was being balanced on two text books. "Make sure study hard Police Girl," Alucard his tone had sounded much too patronizing for her liking.

She glared at the red traffic light willing it to turn green. Stupid, stupid, stupid! It was only eight thirteen in the morning, why the hell was there traffic? "Com'on, com'on," she chanted as she tapped the steering wheel in impatience, one more block to go.

"Finally!"

By the time she found her parking space it was eight twenty-two, she had practically force herself not to run in an inhuman pace. She didn't even know why she was so frazzled in the first place; she already went through all this. She readjusted herself sweater before stepping into the stuffy classroom full of hormonal driven teenagers with a sheepish smile (never knew when the sun might pop-up even if it was always clouded here in Forks – better safe than to be sorry!).

"I am so sorry I'm late," she cried her cheeks red in embarrassment.

-0-

"Are you sure Carlisle?" An unnaturally beautiful woman watched her husband worriedly as he paced in his office.

"I could never forget such a...a man as him, Esme," he bit out tersely, Esme flinched taken aback by the he had addressed her. "He was in my office sitting there like he owned it!" She had never seen Carlisle so unsettled before in her life, frankly it was disturbing her. What was it about this strange vampire that had him in such a state? Not even the mention of Volturi had him reacting like this!

He had everyone in their little family on high alert, poor Edward was already stressed as it was he didn't need this extra stress piled up on him. Edward was just barely handling what had happened to Bella. The girl was just too stubborn, she wanted to be like them but it was proving to be an impossibility for her, she lacked less control then Jasper. Bella looked haunted half the time but rejected anyone's comfort but her _human_ father, Carlisle and Jasper (and the occasional Emmett). She's was hurt by her rejection but she knew Bella needed her space.

"But he just came by for a visit, right? You told us this man has so far visited in friendly terms, perhaps that's all he wanted?" She said with a touch of naivety just as Carlisle turned his back to her.

"He came by my office again this morning," he softly murmured.

That would explain why he was here instead of working, she absentmindedly thought. "Well?"

"He claimed her wanted to visit my coven. I didn't even tell him about it, he just knew, I suspect he shares the same gift Edward has," Esme took note of the stiff way he turned around to face a grave look on his face. "He wants to introduce his 'Police Girl'. That look in his eyes gives me cause to worry that there is more behind this visit, that look...it reminds too much of—" Carlisle abruptly stopped himself.

"Reminds you of what?" Esme inquired with a slight tilt of her head as she leaned in, curious as to what her husband had been about to say.

"Nothing, he'll be here early in the evening." Carlisle said in a clipped manner and quickly vacated his office leaving behind a rather piqued Esme.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>

***** I like to add the little details, Anderson can't just go on a killing rampage and leave the kids. I mean sure there is other nuns (or sisters - I always get confused between the two) but there's gotta be some to replace him temporarily right? Besides there was no other way that I could think of starting this chapter, and I wanted to show how the Vatican was going to deal with their little infestation.


	4. Sires Care for their Creations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Un-edited<strong>

**Warnning!**Before you read, here's a little warning in advance. You might get a little upset with me in this chapter but bare with me. It will all be revealed in later chapters. I am a firm believer that everything happens for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Crushed Roaches and Swatted Flies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Sires Care for their Creations<strong>

She had carried a scent similar to his Bella, but was different somehow and yet the slight difference in her scent was familiar to him somehow. He remembered Bella's reaction her scent, the she instantly stiffened and her eyes dilating in no doubt fear. Edward in that instant that he did not like this girl, Seras Victoria, there was no way he would ever like anyone that put Bella in that state of mind. The way that girl stared at Bella for that brief moment he knew that she knew what Bella was and that she was probably like his Bella. The oblivious klutzy blonde was something else as well, he couldn't tell if she was faking it or she really was like that all the time, why was she here? What's her purpose in being here? Did she find out about his family and wanted in or what? There were so many questions he had needed answers to but he hadn't been able to here anything of interest. She'd only seemed to be concerned about the gossip going on around her, and concentrating on ignoring the leering and scathing looks she was receiving for both genders of the room.

All in all, Seras Victoria looked and acted like the stereotypical blonde – the key words being "looked" and "acted". There was something about her, and he needed to know for the safety of Bella and his family.

Edward glanced at Bella; she looked even more sullen then usual as she stared straight of the road. He hesitated for a moment before deciding to lightly place his hand on one of Bella's fisted hands on her lap. She gave him a brief monotonous smile before looking back at the road lips pressed tightly. In the end he hadn't been able to corner Seras during lunch because Alice had scent him a message that Esme was going to call him in thirty seconds just before he could move to approach the new girl. So here he was now with Bella in tow heading to his home, it seemed that the other had made it before him as the cars were already parked.

"Edward, your home!" He heard his pseudo mother's fluttering footsteps before she appeared embracing him into a tight back-breaking hug.

"What happened," he demanded just as a series of words and images proceed to invade his mind of what occurred earlier this morning. "…I see."

"What's going on?" Bella asked with a near curious look in her face as she looked at both of them.

He looked at Bella's soft brown eyes as he took in all her lovely features, "Come on, I'll fill you in when we get to the living room okay?"

"Sure, sure," she mumbled as she followed them around.

_Her brown hair bounced as she walk, hips swaying in that natural movement that any woman always carried. His Bella's hair curled near the end, a low displeased growl escaped his lips when Edward placed his hand on her lower back. Her back stiffened just before she pushed his hand away. _

Edward stopped walking; his legs carrying to the position of the unknown man had been just a few seconds earlier. Nothing, "Edward what happened? Did you see something?" Esme placed a gentle hand on his shoulder concerned; she too was looking the same direction he was looking at.

"Someone was here looking at Bella," he growled.

"Let's go inside," Esme pulled on his shoulder leading him back inside with a weary tone.

* * *

><p><em>"This is an automatic voice message; your daughter has missed periods…" <em>Walter sighed, it seemed not even the whole day has passed and Miss Victoria was already skipping classes, the message ended with 'please call if you have any questions'. He placed the receiver back down, there wasn't much happening here in this American small town. It was actually like a vacation to him he mused. He didn't have a whole mansion to manage, nor did he have to do much. All he had to do was keep Alucard under the radar of the ADHO (American Devil Hunter's Organization) luckily they are a picky and territorial organization, once they find a "hot spot" they tend to stay put rather then spread out though he had a feeling the ADHO will become more organized in the future. It wasn't that Sir Integra was worried over the safety of her servant more like she was trying to avoid any international trouble with the American government. If the ADHO got involved then the government becomes involved which would lead to a whole bunch of headache inducing discrepancies.

It was strange, though not unwelcome, having nothing to do. He took a sip of his cooling with a thoughtful look in his eye. This town was so close knit, everyone knew each other. If something big happened then everyone would know by the next morning and these people loved to gossip. That's how he knew that there was four missing person cases, a series of "bear" attacks, and random brutal murders. That might explain the slight paranoia that he was feeling while he was at the store earlier. He had a feeling that Miss Victoria might have come across something while at school, he only had to wait the find out.

"Getting in on your years Walter?" A baritone voice disrupted his musing; Walter raised a brow at Alucard who sat in front of him. His legs were crossed in regal manner as he smirked, red eyes filled with sardonic humor.

"No," he replied calmly taking another sip of his tea as though the king of all vampires did not just appear out of know where.

"So the Police Girl is skipping on her classes, I should be concerned," his tone completely condescending when it involved the fledging vampire.

"She has improved much," he said thoughtfully.

"Her improvements are mere baby steps," Alucard replied scornfully.

"I don't think you believe what you are saying," Walter looked at Alucard from the rim of his cup.

Alucard did not reply but move his eyes to the door just as he heard the sound of an engine being turned off followed by the opening and closing of a door. It wasn't much longer when the front door was opened and Seras came rushing with a pensive look on her face. "I found the strange va—I mean creatures and another vampire at school today. They left and followed them close to where they lived however I stopped following them." Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Did they discover you?" Walter asked perturbed by that confused look in her face.

"No, it's strange. Earlier, when I was in class, I felt like someone was inside my head." Seras' brows furrowed, "I knew it wasn't you master. It just felt weird, then when I followed them I was dead set on falling them but…" she trailed off a strange disturbed look filled her eyes. "I don't know it's like I didn't want to follow them anymore. I just suddenly changed my mind and decided to go home, but the feeling went away after about fifteen minutes." She scratched the back of her head confused before looking at Alucard questioningly, "Master?"

Walter saw the slight changes in Alucard's demeanor; there was no humor there in anymore. It wasn't him obviously, oh dear it appeared that Alucard didn't like the idea that his child was being influenced by an outside force that wasn't himself.

"Miss Victoria what happened after the effect wore off?"

"Oh, I was a little dazed for a bit after that but once it wore off completely I turned back around to pick were I left off. However I came across four wandering ghouls strangely enough, they were weird too."

Walter arched a brow, "How so?"

"They just were walking around doing nothing in the middle of the road. They didn't even attack me or anything, so I took them down. It was like a vampire created them and then completely forgot about their existence. This whole town is weird!" She huffed before marching off to her temporary room, leaving him alone with Alucard in the kitchen.

"What do you make of this," Walter watched Alucard carefully for any of the subtlest of movements that would reveal what the ancient vampire was thinking.

"She is still a weak little fledging," Alucard stood up and left at that.

* * *

><p>Master must think her weak; Seras sat at the edge of her coffin looking miserable. She had them! Her eyes moved to the incredibly dull book, she should read more carefully, perhaps it would have taught a thing or two like master had said it would. Loosing the targets only made master's opinion of her lower to a new level. If only she had gone and gotten distracted, she really was a blonde.<p>

She sighed; well there was no point in moping about it! Seras stood and marched to the book-of-doom never noticing the ancient observing her in plain sight. Taking a deep breath, she opened it to the point where she had left off and promptly died a little inside. Is master trying to kill her via death by boredom? Now don't get her wrong, she absolutely _loved_ reading but that book – there was no way she'd ever learn anything in it. There was absolutely no way at all!

Seras stood there reading the book with a determined face because she knew if she sat down she would definitely fall asleep. So for the following several hours Seras stood there with glazed eyes reading and sometimes re-reading the same sentence four times before finally throwing the proverbial towel in defeat. During that time Alucard had left due to boredom and returned just as she had finally placed the book down. Seras turned around, her face completely exhausted and drained of life but one look at her creepy looking master brought her back to life. "Master!"

"I was unaware of how studious you could Police Girl," he said in an almost bland tone as there was still that hint of the ever present condescending manner of his.

Seras decided to ignore his comment and blurted out, "How long have you been standing there?"

"What have you gotten out of that book so far," he demanded rather asked of her.

Seras tried to recall anything she had managed get of the book but could only flush in embarrassment and bow her head in shame. Nothing, she learned nothing. The shame didn't last very long however as anger and frustration bubbled and boiled over from the happening of this day – her sleep deprived could only take so much. "That book is too dull! It's impossible to get anything out it; it's just filled with riddled words and layered heavily with indecipherable horrible words that should have meaning but are so…eek!"

Seras face was flushed in anger as she ranted to the floor, she raised her head looking defiant as she reached the end of her rant only to be scared shitless. Alucard was standing only a few inches away from her. "That is the point," Alucard cryptically said looking down at her amused.

Seras took a step back from her master, her stomach fluttering for a reason unknown to her. She was too out of sorts to give a proper reply to her master.

"One of them was looking at you when you first felt someone other than me in your mind," Seras looked at her master strangely when he stated more then asked her. There was something off about the way he asked, she looked into his red eyes. There was anger there but it wasn't directed at her for once.

She nodded, recalling the copper headed teen with the despondent female vampire. "Yeah, it was…Master?"

* * *

><p>He left his childe to rest as he had gotten the information he wanted from her. Edward Cullen, it would seem he would have to give the Doctor another visit. That child shouldn't have touched what his. No on – accept himself that is – was allowed near her mind. She was his pet, and his alone. The Doctor could always replace that pet of his with another. Not tonight however, tomorrow morning the Doctor was in for a surprise visit.<p>

* * *

><p>Carlisle had told Bella to leave but she had refused to do so. He couldn't make her go either, she had look like she was going to have another (hysterical) fit the moment Edward moved to take her home. So there she was sitting in self solitude in a chair placed as far as away from the as it could possibly be, a little father ways was Edward keeping a watchful eye on her. It was still mystery as to what had happened to her; she was tight lipped about it and refused to say who turned her. He knew that Edward was feeling jealous that Bella was protecting her sire. He didn't think it was irrational of him to feel that way but even he was a little unnerved with Edward's possessive actions towards Bella.<p>

Carlisle took a cautious step to her direction, "Bella?" She snapped her head up; he mentally winced at the sound her neck made that must have hurt her dark brown eyes stared at him with hidden paranoia. Bella was extremely uncomfortable, her posture straight and alert for any unknowns – she looked like she hadn't slept in months. "You should get some rest."

"No! I mean – no, I'm fine. I'm fine," she repeated reassuring him, although it seemed to him she was trying to convince herself. Then without warning Bella relaxed, he quickly glanced at Jasper but he was in a deep conversation with Alice, "I – I think he's here." Her eyes completely focused on the closed window, the woods were enshrouded shadows.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at her with suspicion while the rest just simply stared at her.

"You have a little fledging," a deep baritone voice interrupted the silence that had settled over them. Carlisle spun on his heel to see him leaning casual against the wall, just like he had earlier in the morning. His red eyes subtly giving him a fixed stare, just like he had earlier in the morning – it was strange. Something was off about it, the first time he visited him, this still nameless vampire had watched him with obvious amusement and condescending air to him. Now there was only (prideful) superiority, and anger but even the anger was different.

"Fledging – don't you mean new born?"

A low growl escaped the male vampire's lips, his possessive red eyes focused on something behind Carlisle. "Where's the young lady that you wanted to introduce me to?" He asked abruptly hoping that it would distracted from who was behind him – he had no doubt in his mind that the he was staring at Bella.

"She is indisposed of that at the moment, unfortunately," he drawled in an uncaring manner. "I must be going now," he walked right past him, Carlisle turned around his sharp golden gaze focused solely on the other much older vampire. He suddenly stopped near Bella, she looked very much a like a deer caught in the headlights as she stared at the imposing vampire. "Is there a reason for you stare…monster of the night?"

The elder vampire didn't wait for a response and simply left.

* * *

><p><em>Don't let that foolish creature near you again!<em> It was strange his voice was so different in mind then the one he spoke with out loud; it was a more of a chain smoker tone compared to the smooth baritone voice he spoke with aloud. I don't know how but when I met his eyes I just knew it was _him_. Why did he look so different now?

I just felt so calm around him, so safe.

"What the hell was that about?" Emmett was staring at both me and Carlisle, and Edward just looked on edge. I stared at him wide-eyed, did they say something?

"Bella," Edward reached out to grab my hand in a comforting gesture, I _wanted_ him to comfort me. I really did but the moment his hand touched I felt a searing hot pain pound into my scowl, I stood up quickly backing away from him. I couldn't bear to look into those golden eyes that were probably filled with pain. I was causing him so much pain, it's my fault. If only I had listened.

"What has gotten into you? What did he do to you," gasped Esme admonished as I straight out rejected the man I loved.

"I have to go home," I quickly left the premises feeling like I had overstayed my invitation. I didn't notice until I was a couple of miles away in my truck that I was crying. _I will kill him if you ever let him touch you again! Your insubordination has worn my patience thin child. Do not dare defy me, I will slaughter them all, you are mine and mine alone!_ I slammed a foot on the brakes, gasping for the air I no longer needed I looked frantically around looking for him. Where was he? He was always around when he spoke to me like this!

"Master," I moaned quietly.

"Do not cry child," dark sliver eyes that I was accustomed to stared into mine, he had changed once more back to his original form. "I don't like to see you cry," he murmured. I reached up with one hand to mechanically wipe away the tears that had slid down my cheeks but I stopped. The tears that I had wiped away felt thicker then they should be, I looked at my shaking hand in horror. It was blood, I was crying blood! How was it that Edward's family didn't do these things? Esme didn't cry tears of blood when she cried! The Cullen's didn't need to sleep, and they certainly didn't to constantly eat. Why was I different? Why? I soon felt more "tears" slid down my face as I sobbed at what I had become. "Stop this blubbering right now."

I shook my head, I couldn't stop. My frustration and self-disgust was getting to be too much. "I'm sorry, I can – " I felt a cool wetness slid on the right side of my face. Was he licking me? I soon felt another cool wetness slid up my left cheek. I could only swallow down my astonishment and stare at him wide-eyed. "I—"

"Hush child," he pressed a cool finger on my lips to silence me and pulled me into a hug. "Things will get better soon. I promise you this…_sister mine_." I stiffened in his hold, and he only held me tighter.

I felt dizzy all of sudden, a strange something pooled in the bottom of me stomach. I gently raised my hands and wrapped my arms around pulling him closer to me. And almost as to reassure him and myself I whispered softly in an alien tone, "I know, I know…_brother._"

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>

**A/N**: Damn, I updated fast. I feel like accomplished something hmm... anyways I really should get back to research paper O.o' Laters


	5. Controversial In Many Ways

**Disclaimer: **Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but the OC's I have created.

* * *

><p><strong>Crushed Roaches and Swatted Flies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Controversial In Many Ways<strong>

_Run, run as fast as you can_

The tables have officially turned, and it just didn't make any sense.

_I can catch you, I'm the bogeyman! _

She was here to kill them. Something about her deceptively innocent face just told her that she shouldn't take this woman lightly. In all her years in being a vampire, she knew one thing, and that was that all vampires no matter how civilized they may act they were in their very core a bestial animals. They growled, hissed, and acted simply on instincts when they fed. And like all animals, they held natural sense for danger.

"Run Jane!"

She just couldn't believe that was feeling this sense of danger from a _human_ of all the creatures that could give her fear. At first she thought they were 'the children of the moon' but one whiff in the air completely had her rethinking the thought. This was definitely a human, but that priest with his feral eyes was anything but human. He wasn't even trying to hide that crazed look in his green eyes as he walked in a steady pace and chanted prayer in a thick Scottish brogue. She saw several glints in moonlight and took a step back, the year old newborn completely forgotten. From her peripheral vision she barely registered a flash of sliver, Jane heard a shout of pain from the newborn and all she could think to do was to run as fast and as far as possible.

Jane didn't get very far before she felt two very sharp objects stab into her right shoulder and left knee. She stumbled but managed to keep herself on her feet. Wide eyed, Jane looked at the priest who not even five feet away from her. He had three more of those things in each hand, "Where do ye think ya' goin'?" He asked looking positively murderous.

Her only response was to yank sliver object out of knee and throw it straight at the man's head. Jane smiled in satisfaction as the blood splattered on floor and walls. Jane quickly pulled the other one threw it at the man heart for good measure. She turned and ran for it again, this time instead of running straight ahead like a completely dumbass (Stupid instincts!) she jumped up to rooftops and ran for there. She needed to warn Aro and the others, completely unaware that she playing right into their hands.

She ran so fast her feet barely even touched the roof tops; her hair was windblown and had the occasional knot it. She had been running for exactly 34 hours straight. In between those hours the priest had been relentless, she swore she had been impaled fourteen more times by those silver blades in the heart and she didn't know how many times in other extremities. He knew they were vampires, that much as clear as followed the mythical lore of how to 'kill' their kind. She had finally managed to lose after the second she did.

To put it bluntly, she looked like shit (Well…model-worthy shit but hey shit's still shit). Jane has always been meticulous about every single aspect of her presentation to the world; she must always look her best without coming off too pretentious or disorderly. It must have been quite site for Aro, Caius, and Marcus to see.

Jane still had her head bowed after she retold her encounter with that crazed inhuman Scottish priest. She knew that if she had been human a bead of sweat would have run down her temple in anxious wait for their response. She could feel all eyes on her, some in outright disbelief and a few others in stoic resignation as to the new threat.

"…and the newborn," a smooth voice drawled in mild curiosity.

Jane swallowed, "Dead."

"I know that," the same voice snapped irritably. "What I want to know is how a newborn with his gift died so quickly and how it exactly that you allowed it to happen!"

"That's enough Caius," a sullen voice said tiredly only she could detect the slight of pitch in his tone.

"Jane dear there's no need for you to bow your head to us," a voice is in an airy upbeat tone then turned to the spiteful one who spoke earlier. "And Caius there's no point to take that tone of voice at Jane. She did do her best to protect the poor child, am I right?"

Jane could only nod at the threatening look he was giving her. He trusted her; he wouldn't look into her mind to see that she had abandoned the newborn to die. She could feel the sympathetic eyes of Alec on her back.

"I doubt she did anything but save her own skin," Caius bit out judgmentally, and although Marcus said nothing but roll his eyes in boredom at Caius' usual spitefulness she could see he agreed wholeheartedly with Caius. She knew that Caius never liked her and that Marcus only tolerated her just for that sake of being the neutral party of the three main rulers. Jane somehow knew she might have lost place, and might as well be thrown to proverbial wolves. "That newborn had a gift that excelled her own; she didn't want any com –"

"Are you suggesting that Jane would willing allow one of her own brethren to die for her own benefit? …that she would endanger the entirety of all her brethren should David be captured?" Aro arched a brow at Caius. "It is of no matter, since we have more troubling matters to focus on."

He stood up with a purposeful air motioning for Caius and Marcus to follow him, "Jane, do clean yourself up and get some rest." Aro smiled gently before leaving with dramatic exist that had both rulers following him to roll their eyes at his antics.

* * *

><p>Seras was in deep concentration, mental barriers that were so strong her master might have commended her for it. She couldn't real tell due to the fact that most of what her master said was either done sarcastically or had doubled meaning that was both a compliment and demeaning at the same time. She could feel those vampiric-like creatures' eyes on her, and let's not forget the leering looks that were constantly focused on her ample assets.<p>

"Seras!"

"Yes," she said meekly after she had jumped and been caught not paying attention.

"What exactly did Hamlet mean by 'anoint my sword'?" The teacher asked with a smug look in his face. Somehow she knew it was trick question, a snicker escaped from one of the girls near the back.

"Um…" Wait a minute, quickly realizing why it was a trick question. Besides whom the hell did the teacher (not professor) think she was some dumb blonde bimbo? "It was –"

Before she could even think to put the obviously perverted teacher in place (Her face wasn't located anywhere near where he was looking!) the bell rang. She stood up quickly along with all the other students and shoved her things into her bag and was one of the first to leave before she could get called in to stay after. Nope! No way in hell was she staying anywhere that pervert beside the day was finally over. After a whole day of dodging those persistent creatures attempt to get her alone she wanted to all but sprint her way to her car and go home already!

She stayed close to large or crowded areas to get to her car all the while keeping her cool and giving her nervous shy smiles to those that attempted to talk to her (she should win an award for her awesome acting skills! It flew by her mind that she wasn't really acting but hey same difference, right?). She gave a relieved sighed when she finally got inside her car she didn't hesitate putting the key in the ignition but before she could someone gently knocked on her window. She jumped before slowly moving her sapphire blue eyes to the window, well shite…

It would seem they finally caught up to her. A short female with a pixie haircut made a phone gesture with her hand and just in that moment a little jingle rang filling the silence with its upbeat tune. Feeling a little unnerved she picked up her phone, "Hello…"

"Seras –"

"I'm sorry grandpa, I can't talk now I'm kinda busy," she said the coded words in an upbeat tone and silently prayed that Walter understood what she was trying to say. Sure she's never had to speak in code before but it was something she had taught herself if and… Wait a minute!

_"That book is too dull! It's impossible to get anything out it; it's just filled with riddled words and layered heavily with indecipherable horrible words that should have meaning…"_

_"That is the point," Alucard cryptically said._

That's it; it was right in her face this whole time!

"I see," Walter's voice broke her from her moment of epiphany. "Well, this is a family emergency and your father wants you home immediately."

"Father?" Seras asked confusedly.

"Yes, your father, now get back here immediately," Walter in a patient tone.

"Right!" She could have sworn just before she hung up that she heard her master's laughter in the background. She looked back to the window to see that the pixie haired girl was still waiting only the rest of her little coven had showed up. With a press of a button the window went down halfway before she stopped pressing on the button, "Yes."

Another female with long blonde locks crossed her arms and gave her look that made Seras feel at little inadequate in looks compared to her. She subconsciously tucked one her own short blonde lock behind her ear. A male with short blond hair and paranoid eyes that she'd only seen in the stereotypical drug addicts sent the self-esteem breaking blonde an annoyed look.

"Hi! I'm Alice," the short female now identified as Alice cheerfully introduced herself. "That's Rosalie," she pointed to the other blonde. "Jasper," the blond male with drug addicts eyes. "Emmett." A stocky male that she hadn't noticed before stood behind Rosalie. "Edward and Bella but of course you already met them, although you haven't met in officially in person. I'm like this closely, you know." Seras wanted to so badly to say,_ No, I don't what you're going on about!_ But instead gave her polite smile.

"Seras Victoria," her eyes roamed over the small coven of teenage creature (or whatever the hell they because there was no bloody way in hell that they were vampires! Master would have said so). So they brought the cavalry no doubt to intimidate her into getting information. Well, as easily as she is to intimidate (Master's always scaring in new creative ways) she's on tough cookie to break!

"We were wondering," Alice made a circle with her finger to include her whole coven even though Rosalie rolled eyes and huffed. "If you could, by any chance come over so we could speak about certain things," her golden eyes sent her meaningful look.

Seras rather than except the obvious invitation sent an I-don't-know-what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-but-okay look completed with an oblivious shy smile, "I can't my grandpa just called a family emergency, maybe some other time?"

Rosalie looked like she was about to object, her painted pink lips already parting in protest when Alice spoke of her most likely rude and accusatory comment, "Okay, how about…"

"I'm sorry but can we schedule this for some other time, my grandpa was really adamant that I get home quickly," Seras looked at the time on her stereo for emphasis that she really needed to get home. Which in fact she did, her master wasn't one for patience weirdly enough considering how old he is.

"Oh, okay."

* * *

><p>Alice watched the young vampire leave, "She really needed to go."<p>

She looked back to see Jasper with a contemplating look, "What do you mean?" It was strange that she could see into Seras Victoria's future but not really at the same time. It was confusing, inconsequential things were an easily breeze but anything and it was like looking through a static movie with white noise in full blast.

"She had this strong urge to leave before we talked to her, of course, but when she spoke to her grandfather it doubled. Her father must really be a demanding person."

"Ha! Like she has a father," Rosalie bit out in her annoyed fashion.

"It could be her creator that she honestly considers her father Rosie," Emmett supplied. "And don't forget that we consider Carlisle our father."

"Bella," Alice saw her sisters' face twist into full-blown anger. She didn't blame her; Bella had acted more than a little cruel to Edward if she hadn't thought of Bella like a sister she would have been angry at her too but instead she was extremely worried for her and her sanity. "Is she like you?"

It was sad, really Alice thought in Russian, to see Edward look so…so pathetic. Bella looked at Edward, series of emotions flickered to her face before settling down to her normal paranoid one. "Yes, she's older and she smells different but I can't put my finger on it."

Edward frowned but said nothing, Alice knew that he had already thought about pulling her into a comforting hug but knew that he'd get rejected again so did nothing.

"Come on, we need to talk to Carlisle about this."

When they got home they weren't really expecting to Seras again but there she was completely intimidated by that nameless vampire that had Carlisle on edge lately along with an old human who looked much like the stereotypical English butler.

Strangely, the elder vampire now seemed ten times more frightening. The elder vampire stopped scaring the living death out of her, and looked Alice dead in the eye. Alice didn't even notice she was subconsciously shaking in fear and that her eyes were wide like a deer caught in the headlights. Then he grinned, sharp deadly canines winked at her.

Oh shit.


	6. Something's Stirring

**Disclaimer:** Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight (and all her practically one-dimensional characters).

* * *

><p><strong>Crushed Roaches and Swatted Flies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Something's Stirring<strong>

_"Is there a reason for you stare…monster of the night?"_

Carlisle had thought it was a random human visiting, he knew not to expect his children for a while since they were getting home by human means. So when he heard his lovely mate call out that she would answer the door he took his time going down to the lounge. However, he quickly changed his mind startling Esme when he was in opening the door seconds before she even grasped the handle. Esme had made a sound of protest before he opened but Carlisle quickly put a stop to that with a low warning growl. His face was fixed in serious and near angry expression one that he rarely wore.

Esme backed away swallowing down a hiss she had only seen Carlisle act like one time and that was few years back when they had been together for only a couple of years. She remembered that day; Esme was alone at the time when she came across one flirtatious vampire who had gotten a little too hands-y. That had been the first and only time she had seen Carlisle so furious. She guessed Carlisle was a little protective of her at the time – she wasn't as experienced – he had probably didn't want her to die. Carlisle's passive personality was one of his qualities that had always drawn her to him; he brought her stability and comfort. She loved him because of his human-like caring nature, of all the vampires she had come across he was the only one who wasn't morbid or bloodthirsty (and maybe found him attractive because of his hidden aggressive nature). She wondered as she backed off to stand behind him (for his comfort rather than her own) what exactly set off Carlisle.

He could practically feel his wife's scrutinizing eyes on his back, and when he opened the door her exasperation. He heard the rustle of her loose fitting styled summer dress as she crossed her arms and if he turned around Carlisle knew he would see his wife's brow arch at his much unneeded actions. After all, it was only an old human male.

The old man was dressed primly looking much like a traditional British butler; his monocle was a nice touch. His white gloved hand was already lowering indicating that he had been about to knock when he had opened the door. At first he didn't understand what set off his instinct, that is until he saw who was walking up the stairs. The elder vampire had a wide set smirk on his pale face, his orange glasses covering those predatory red eyes. Carlisle had determined that he had some grown some balls of steel over the years from his last visit, maybe that's why he hadn't shown the elder vampire he had been completely unnerved by his presence that one time he visited his last visit in his office.

Last night's visit was a different story, his presence, his aura was off somehow. He couldn't put a finger on it though.

Booted feet shifted ever so slightly, there was a small well-endowed young girl standing a little behind the elder vampire. Blank-faced, she appeared pretty out of place next to the imposing demon when she noticed his eyes on her she gave him a small crooked smile.

"Hello," the old man greeted giving a fraction of a bow. "Do you mind if we had this conversation inside, it would be imprudent if we had this conversation in outdoors?"

"Fuck no," Emmett barked from behind as he stepped up from behind him. They had probably had gone inside through the garage rather than from the front to avoid the supposed 'king'.

Carlisle saw elder man merely smile at Emmett's rude remark but his eyes narrowed for fraction. His kindly façade rippling away for a millisecond revealing a dangerous man, the moment is gone as reprimands him, "A gentleman shouldn't speak so uncouthly in front of a young lady."

Carlisle didn't miss the shocked look that passed young girl when Emmett had commented and he definitely didn't that quick look she passed older man.

"I apologize for my son's behavior," Carlisle sent him placating smile. "Please come in."

"It is of no matter, young children these days cannot control the air they breathe out," the older man replied offhandedly as he breezed past him. Carlisle saw the young girl's failed attempt to be discreet when she covered a silent snicker the elder vampire didn't even bother to hide his amusement, his smirk widening ever so slightly. Emmett hadn't noticed the insult thrown his way but Rosalie who was standing a little further ways did if her crossed arms and clenched jaw was any indication.

Alice obviously found the insult hilarious as she too was trying to hide her laughter and was doing a much more successful job at it too.

"So what is it that you wished to speak to me about mister…?" Carlisle appeared to be looking at the older man but his mind was only warily focused on the ancient vampire.

"Oh, I am dreadfully sorry, I am Walter C. Dornez and the young miss is ("The Police Girl," the ancient vampire interrupted while said Police Girl fumed.) Seras Victoria," Walter continued like hadn't been interrupted. "I trust you already know Alucard."

Walter gestured ahead where the lounge was located; Carlisle spun on his heels to the male had taken hold of his unofficial spot. He sat there, ankle crossed at the knee and head resting on a white gloved hand that was decorated with some type of blood red occult symbol. Unlike the rest of his family, he was not shocked of the few spare moments he had with the ancient vampire he had been subjected to his unorthodox ways of 'greetings'.

Rosalie scoffed, "_Alucard_, you do realize that your name is Dracula backwards?" Seras' eyes widen like she just had an epiphany, Rosalie wasn't even spared a glanced instead elder vampire just sent Seras a patronizing look. "What you trying play, Dracula isn't real." She mockingly said to at Walter.

Carlisle didn't know what exactly triggered to proverbial (or maybe it's literal as well) beast to wake up, he doubted it was Rosalie's comment. Either is it was Seras who had let out a little noise or it was Edward who had gun currently being pointed at his head. Carlisle was leaning on the latter option.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, maybe?<strong>

**A/N:** Can you believe I almost didn't post this, you know. Almost but then again I kind of nit-picky. Sorry for the short chapter :P

**To all my reviewers thank you so much, it means a lot to me and it gets me motivated to right faster - but not always as you can obviously see. To those who have favorited and alerted thanks a ton! Buuuut Y U NO REVIEW? **

**Lol, I always wanted right do that.**

**BTW I'm going to shamelessly advertise myself and say, I just made I new crossover, if you like DMC (NOT the new one! Don't get my started, on that! ...that is until after I play the game, who knows?) and the Avengers (Movie) you should check it out. ;)**


	7. First Blood

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing...and I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Crushed Roaches and Swatted Flies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: First Blood<strong>

Edward could modestly say that he has made only very few mistakes in his life, but his mistakes have always been grand in nature. Allowing Bella her one reprieve of being alone while he hunted was biggest regret and failure. He promised himself and _her_ that he'd keep her safe, _unharmed_. She is considered dead, disillusioned to her expectations. Her constant to need to be fed brought unbearable pain to both Edward and her; he wished he could just go back and change everything. He wished he could go back and stop himself from ever becoming ensnared by her unbelievable beauty and innocent doe brown eyes.

Her self-exile, the way she treated herself as contagious disease pained him. What she had become was a mystery to everyone. That was until Carlisle let them in on his little secret. It infuriated him to know that his father had known this whole time but had refused to say a thing. Didn't he see the pain she was going through?

_"Edward, I understand that you angry at me but you must understand that my knowledge was limited. I hadn't enough of a basis to go on to a proper conclusion; a theory would only get us so far. I doubt you would settle for a mere theory with only a hunch to go on."_

Bella with a mere a glance of the new student Seras Victoria had been able to know she was just like her. It had confused him at first, why she had cerulean blue eyes rather the gold or deep red that most vampires where identified by. She was a conundrum but then again so was Bella since she had been able to keep her charming brown hues. Edward hoped that he would be able to get her attention, and hopefully sway her into helping Bella control herself. Seras had seemed more at ease with humans, in fact she seemed to act completely human herself to the point that she didn't seem bothered that Jessica was in her monthly. Bella avoided in girls like the plague during their monthlies. His brief investigation through her mind revealed nothing but the fact that she seemed like a bit of an airhead or maybe suffering a severe case of ADHD. Seras' eyes narrowing slightly when he looked deeper into her mind during lunch had let him know that she knew of his presence. He had thought that maybe he had gotten her attention, however due to a series of unforeseen plans his attempted confrontation was a failure.

Another attempt to confront the female wound being a failure, at least it seemed so. Imagine his surprise to see her again but this time she was with intimidating company.

But back to the point at hand, Edward could honestly say he hasn't made many mistakes in life. Allowing Bella to become a vampire was always something he considered his biggest mistake; now finding a gun being pointed at his head by angry, powerful, and deadly vampire (If he took Carlisle's accounts seriously – which he did.) he wasn't so sure.

It was his fault to being with, but he was desperate. He needed to know what Bella had become and Seras seemed to know so he once again probed her mind. They say loved makes people do foolish things, and what he did was completely foolish. He should have known better to invade her mind when ancient vampire was present; he had thought he wouldn't have been able to notice. At first he thought that Seras' noise of surprise had let the vampire know what was going but then he himself felt a familiar prod of his mind.

Inky black darkness seeping into his brain momentarily blinded him, and then he heard the deep angry rumble.

_You dare…_Edward heard no more.

* * *

><p>The gun shot echoed in everyone's ear, ringing. Carlisle stood there shocked, Esme and Rosalie screamed, Emmett letting out a roar of anger and Jasper took on a feral look.<p>

Alice crumbled on the floor, blood splattered on the walls and their shocked faces.

"Pathetic," the ancient vampire said as he put away his gun.

Do vampires bleed? Why yes, they do.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>

**A/N:** Yeah, I know short chapter :P. Well someone may or may not have died, that's all you need to know. And yeah I'm evil I left you guys with another cliffhanger. But I'm pretty busy nowadays, I started college and I'm pressed for time during my weekends which is usually the time I take sit down and get to writting :P Oh, I've hit a road block but hopefully it won't last long, my mind is really sporadic.

BTW, this is something I'm curious about. Just a little simple question, it's been bothering me for some time now. Are reading this for killing of the Cullen Clan & Bella or are you here for the actual plot? You can answer me via PM, or not answer at all. It doesn't really matter to me much, it's just I needed to ask or then it would _really_ bother me. It's better to ask then let that single unasked question haunt me until I finally do. Hmm, I feel better now that question has been asked :D


	8. A Demon in My View

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

><p><strong>Crushed Roaches and Swatted Flies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: A Demon in My View<strong>

*He damned all grave robbers for they are at fault of his curse. With bit of his worthless existence he coveted his mistress death, his sire she maybe but he had no care for her. She commanded him like he was a mere tool and at times treated like some spoiled tot! She taught him hellish things; she forced him to commit acts of unspeakable nature. It was during his time with this succubus that he came across her, she who was once a great beauty had withered in age. So old was she that he could not bare to look at her any longer. His Belladonna gone from him than that she-demon saw him watching her one night and in a fit of jealous rage she forced him to take her. That night while he cried unholy tears drained the bitch dry and fully immersed him into a demon abandon all humanity that was left in him. He walked alone many a night, mourned for her a year and a day and than walked never looking back. It was during this time of solitude that he learned, perfected, and used his abilities. There was a time when he was mistaken for the King (Perhaps because they were similar in looks?) but even he knew that this demon was beyond his capabilities and quick to correct their mistake never would he allow himself to be connected in any such manner to that monster, that demon lacked humanity – and although he abandoned his human skin he still had empathy for that which he longed to be once more – this beast had no self control. He saw so himself, that beast impaled, butchered, tortured like unrelenting force to all those who dared cross him be it caused by boredom or rage that demon would not care if it was his own brethren or something as innocent as a small infant.

The only thing he could see – the only shred of humanity this demon held was the one line he had yet to cross. It was such a strange thing too. This beast that would not blink at the act impaling a child would never do something so small in the grand scale of atrocities he has committed. He never forced a woman to bed him – no, he would rather go through the trouble of seducing them and tossing them to the side when he was done. It was strange that he would chose to remain the gentleman. He came under his rule during that small grain of an empire this demon created, of course he a mere peasant under his cruel reign never once crossed paths with him nor ever dared make contact with this creature.

Another strange noticing was that although his reign was cruel and brutal, he kept the peace. The foolish, arrogant, poor, and greedy were always killed. Sure he made examples of all manners of people but peace remained. His fearful children and servants never dared to cause an uprising, for that would disrupt peace and that demon only wanted peace in his reign.

When the time near the end of his reign, his imminent demise broached over the horizon he saw a change within the beast. A woman, such an insignificant woman came along. Mina was her name. She, who brought a fraction of a change so small that it wouldn't be noticed by even the sharpest of eyes, it gave cause to ponder over this beast. What did this ancient demon desire, an eternal companion perhaps, to quell the longevity of the miserable existence of an immortal? It was too bad that the woman was no fool, and her family cared for the fair maiden enough to reap the beast down to hell.

Soon after the demon's demise a council was borne one that he soon became part of much to both his loathing and satisfaction. It was there that rules were formed, standards were made some that, he, himself made and enforced. There was no longer chaos running amok foolish vampires were burnt to make sure secrecy was kept. But peace soon broke away bit by bit; it was during the second Great War (now known as WWII) that it happened. Brothers and sister became arrogant, taking what they pleased. The council was failing.

The original members and knights came down hard going so far as to go into the drastic insane measure of the King. During the second Great War a messenger came looking fearful with dread filled eyes, the King had returned and his message was a terse one:

_Keep the peace._

Although the Council had been ruling for quite some time, no one wished to usurp the forsaken throne of their King. He ruled from a distance serving under a human until one day he stopped all together. This time there were few arrogant ones having remembered their King's supposed death. It was quiet for a time, ever so silent. The Council once settled back into their position in authority. He the more cautious of them remain with an ear on the ground waiting for the next messenger. The message came again after a few decades of silence, another terse but slightly longer message:

_You are failing me, they no longer know of me._

_See you soon…_

He came dressed differently but was still just as imposing and dangerous, this time there was a different light on his blood red eyes. Insanity, rage – no, it was something different. Loneliness. Exhaustion. Despair, he was no longer that crazed unyielding beast. A cold cruel demon, but now he longed for something.

Death.

Perhaps even insane will grow weary of immortality. He gave out orders to impose then just as quickly left, melting into the shadows his eerie laughter holding a hint of a broken beast echoed to his very core. He grew tired of it, the council, the leadership, the meaningless existence of simply quelling hunger. He suddenly understood the King. The King suffered alone, ruling meaningless demons and walking alone till the end of time. He was the first one; he killed and consumed their very souls. Imagine the thousands of voices echoing in his mind for all of eternity, haunting his forsaken soul. Damnation was all that waited the King, which awaited _him_. Then the King returned once more, once again different, there was rumor this time that he had taken another fledgling. Only one amongst the council dared to ask for confirmation, he – for the very first time he spoke to the demon directly. The King only smirked in return, although the Council physically flinched when the smirk turned into full on laughter.

The King never answered but that was all he needed for an answer. He left not soon after leaving one of the original knights to take his place. He wandered once more still void in his heart until at last he saw her, his Belladonna.

So little, his hummingbird was, so young and how he coveted her.

How angry he was that she only wore her flesh, nothing more and nothing less.

Then he saw her clumsy slip, and smiled. She was young; she would become her in time. He knew it, and when the time was right he would keep her to himself. He watched in despair on how wrong he was the time was now or never. He raged that such a small little insignificant bug caught her eye! That skittering little insect crawled into her room and watched her sleep with his perverted eyes crawling like tiny roaches creeping on her form and defiling her! He was some disgusting little roach that appeared at night that needed to be stomped, crushed until it popped all its internal organs popped out of its exoskeleton.

The more she fawned for that roach, the more he realized how much she wasn't_ his_ Belladonna. He began to detest her existence for marring his sweet hummingbird's soul with her sinful actions…But he could change that. Yes, he could make her realize who she really was. His sweet little hummingbird would return to him. So when the time was ripe, he took her.

Now she was his forever, and his plan was quickly coming together. Oh, he knew of these beasts existence. He kept an eye on those useless creatures. A demon he may have been force to become but he still held a deep hatred that although simmered through time needed quenching.

He watched over her, nurtured and taught her the ways of the undead while making sure she kept her lessons to herself. Her innocence in wanting to keep her biological father near until his death warmed his cold heart. As she slowly saw it his way he began to realize why the King so willing took in another fledgling. He understood why he sought after Mina. It made the eternity more bearable, and when he took a quick look-see while the King was away he saw more. That young chit was quite the beauty perhaps there was more to her than just the need for a companion.

He would need to let go of the fledgling soon enough, but he doubts the King sired her for that reason alone…

His Belladonna is so rash.

* * *

><p>I couldn't allow it to happen. Not when I could do something about it, I should have seen it coming. Alice foresaw everything, how stupid am I? Still I jumped in the way without thinking as Alice pushed Edward out of the way in the very last second but I got in <em>her<em> way.

I held my ground needing to be useful in that most heart wrenching moment of my undead life.

The bullet would have killed me, if it wasn't for my master's quick thinking. He did something; he made me move without my own accord. The bullet seared through my arm ripping it completely off, the bullet continued in its path until it hit Alice right in her throat. My arm thudded on the floor as Alice crumbled on the floor. At first I didn't even register my arm was no longer attached to my body until I heard the screams terror, outrage, fury…

My arm was on the floor next Alice's dying frame. Alice was dying; my friend was dying in front of me.

The fault was on me.

* * *

><p>Alice gasped and gurgled, the holy bullet had ripped through her neck to other side completely obliterating the vertebrae of her neck. She twitched one more time before she knew no more. The last thing she saw was Jasper's anguished eyes. <em>I'm sorry.<em>

Esme let out soft hitching noises at her daughter's prone form, nobody else moved. Not even Jasper who appeared to be in shock, his eyes yet to leave Alice's unseeing ones. Carlisle stood so still, silent anger burning his golden gaze at Edward who remained in just as the same amount of shock as Jasper; his gaze yet to be removed from Alice as well.

_Pathetic_, it echoed so loudly for the small makeshift family.

"Now what was the need for that, Alucard?" Walter asked softly with a blindly white hanker shift quickly becoming stained red as he wiped his monocle, a light blush spread across Seras' face as she looked down. Walter arched a brow at Seras before looking back at Alucard who still remained with that impassive face.

Slowly, a crazed grin spread across his face, "Do I need a reason?"

Walter said nothing in return and only placed monocle back where it belonged.

"So Doctor like promised here is the Police Girl," Carlisle carefully removed his angry gaze from Edward to ancient vampire.

"Edward, Emmett, take Jasper upstairs he's in shock. He's of no use right now," Carlisle whispered softly while ignoring Esme's gasp. "Take…Alice outside, will give her a proper burial later. Bella reattach your arm your making a mess."

Bella's eyes fogged for a second before picking up her arm and attached it.

"So much fuss for a swatted fly." Alucard murmured insensitively.

Bella's brown eyes flared into bright angry red, "Who do you think you are?! –"

"Bella be quiet!" Carlisle snapped at her.

"No!" Rosalie snarled at Carlisle, "She's right, how dare he come here and murder Alice then insult her while she lies there not even ten feet away! He killed her!"

"What did she do," Bella sobbed. Tears staining her porcelain cheeks, "what did she do?!"

"You mean what _you_ did," Rosalie turned on Bella. "You got in the fucking way! If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have died. If it was for you we wouldn't even be in this situation you stupid bitch!"

"What – I – it wasn't supposed to happen like that!"

"Oh really, then how was it suppose to happen in that spectacularly great mind yours. Please enlighten me on your oh so brilliant plan!"

"I – I didn't for it to go so –"

"Oh, you didn't mean to. Of course you didn't mean to because St. Bella never means anything that doesn't benefit her!"

"ENOUGH! Your petty arguments won't change the fact that Alice is gone," Carlisle snapped angrily.

"But I –"

"Your preference does not signify, be silent!" Carlisle smoothed that hair that had gotten out of place when he turned snapping at the girls and heaved a sigh, Esme leaned against the wall while her hands clenched near her un-beating chest with wide eyes directed at her normally calm husband. "Esme go help the boys with Jasper, please." He softly murmured.

* * *

><p>Alucard looked on amused at the squabble caused by his comment.<p>

"So much hostility," Seras murmured.

Carlisle gave a glance at Seras then turned his attention back at Alucard, "I take it this isn't another social visit. What do you wish to talk about?"

Alucard grinned, Seras cleared her throat catching Carlisle's attention once more, "You see," she started. "We're here to see if your family poses a threat to the civilians and to eliminate any aggressive factors such as…"

_My, my, lying are we Police Girl?_ Seras forced her smile to stay in place.

_So what should I say? Hey, we're here to kill you guys, so if that's okay let's get started!_

_Getting cynical, I thought you believed in telling the truth. Is that not one of the main things you wish to keep your precious humanity?_ Seras didn't even bother to answer that doubled edged question instead opting to pay attention.

"My family doesn't pose a threat, and Alice was anything but aggressive."

"Your son was though, and Ms. Swan definitely poses a major threat, not only that but you have two other aggressive members within your family. There is also the unknown factor that lurks within the shadows. Another was here, right master?" She turned curiously to Alucard.

Alucard's red hues met Seras' cerulean, he merely sent a patronizing smirk. _So you have learned something, Police Girl._

Seras huffed, and looked away. _I'm not stupid master._

_So I see…tell me. Have you picked up on anything else?_

_Huh?_

_…_His laughter echoed in head. Note to self: get a microscope and look for hidden messages.

"Another who?"

Alucard flicked a glance to a frozen Bella, "why don't you ask your little fledgling?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>

*****Thank you all for answering my question even though you didn't really have to. I didn't really think people read the author's note, I mean I always write my warning there then I got this evil rant on one of the my fic even in though I clearly put...nevermind I just laughed at his/her stupidity. -_-' So in thanks I give you this a LONGER chapter and a clue to who Bella's sire is! Lol, wrote much but put one clue! ^.^' Kinda got carried away. Anyways, I still have writer's block, this was a small break though since I'm kinda stuck from where to go from here on out.

**A/N:** Yay new summary, since the whole plot changed in chapter 2 but you didn't need to now that. Details, details. BTW, this might enter M territory. NO, that doesn't mean lemons. For one, I'm a virgin so I know jack-shit about that stuff. Two, I would be extremely uncomfortable writing it. Reading is one thing, writing it is completely different. Besides I don't think I will ever let it get that far...but I think I'll take this as a challenge. We'll see ;D


End file.
